thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garazeb Orrelios
Lira San |born = 44 BBY |alternative_name(s) = Zeb Spectre 4 Captain Orrelios Commander Meiloorun |profession = Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard Member of the Rebel Alliance |race = Lasat |gender = Male |eye_color = Green |hair_color = Purple |skin_color = Purple |height = 2.1 meters |mass = 115 kilograms |personality = Tough, impatient, short-tempered, good-natured, caring, gruff, brotherly, protective, agilated, violent, caring, fierce, fearless |family = Unnamed Grandmother |allies = , Ezra Bridger , Sabine Wren , C1-10P, R2-D2, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, Cikatro Vizago, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gron, Chava, Gobi Glie, Alexsandr Kallus, AP-5, Jun Sato, Loth-wolves}} |enemies = , Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua, The Grand Inquisitor, Gall Trayvis, Grand Moff Tarkin, Azmorigan , Darth Vader, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Kalani , Battle Droids , Darth Maul, Thrawn, Death Troopers, Arihnda Pryce, Rukh}} |affiliation = *Lasan High Honor Guard *Alliance to Restore the Republic **''Ghost'' Crew **Alliance High Command |powers_and_abilities = Strength Speed Resilience Eyesight Paraphernalia AB-75 bo-rifle |possessions = AB-75 Bo-Rifle |movie = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadows |shows = Star Wars Rebels |game = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition |voice = Steve Blum |short = "Entanglement" }} Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is a Lasan and former Captain of the Lasan Royal Guard and the secondary tritagonist of Star Wars Rebels. He was one of the few survivors of the Lasat and acts as the muscle of the Ghost Crew. Despite being short-tempered, he steps up and helps his friends whenever they are in danger, evident when he saved Sabine and Ezra from the Inquisitors. Background Zeb was born on the planet Lasan. As an adult, Zeb became the captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, where Zeb was tasked in protecting the royal family, one day, the Lasat were slaughtered by TI ion disrupters because his race was the first to rise up against the Empire. He and several other Lasat manage to survive but guilt remained for Zeb after he failed to protect the royal family as this duty as the captain of the Honor Guard. Eventually, he was found by former Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, Twi'lek Hera Syndulla and Droid Chopper and became the fourth member of the Ghost Crew before they were joined by Mandalorian girl Sabine Wren and the Lothalite boy Ezra Bridger, two kids whom Zeb would see as younger siblings. Personality Garazeb Orrelios was an honorable, dutiful and imposing warrior. Considered the "muscle" of the Ghost crew, Zeb was a warrior as well as a good friend. Due to his imposing nature, Zeb was once the most respected captain of the Royal Guard. He was sympathetic to those who had fallen victim of the Empire. One of these examples included Ezra and his parents, Mira and Ephraim and how he felt sympathetic towards Ezra when he learned his parents were arrested for speaking out against the Empire. Zeb came off as easily frustrated, especially when it came to either Chopper or Ezra messing with him. Whenever he was frustrated, Zeb would often shout "karabast," which was later adopted as one of Ezra's habits. The episode "Droids in Distress" showed Zeb's vulnerable side, as he is extremely sensitive to the massacre of his people and carried extreme guilt and remorse for his inability to protect the Royal Family and grew angry when Ezra mockingly called him "Captain Orrelios" in one of their arguments. Due to his past, it caused Zeb to have extreme hatred towards the Galactic Empire due to them causing the near-extinction of the Lasat.He took extreme pleasure in punching the Stormtroopers because he enjoyed the way their helmets felt whenever they came into contact with Zeb's fist. He is also protective of the Ghost crew who became his family. Apart from his compassionate nature, Zeb is short-tempered, which sometimes gets him or anyone near him in trouble. Another reason for his hot-tempered persona to get out of hand, Zeb was easily infuriated by Kallus mocking him about how he slaughtered the Lasat race and rashly charged the ISB agent. He has a sarcastic and dry personality, sometimes coming off as childish, despite him being the oldest member on the Ghost crew. Because of this, Zeb acted like the older brother of the family, often teasing with both Ezra or Sabine and getting into trouble with Kanan and Hera, who acted like parents with the troubling son. At the same time, the Lasat wouldn't hesitate to protect his small family, evident when he saved Sabine and Ezra from the Inquisitors. Because of this role, Ezra and Sabine saw Zeb as an older brother. Hera and Kanan often called the trio "the kids" sometimes due to Zeb's times of immaturity After Kanan's death, Zeb became far more hot-tempered, even nearly killing Rukh when he first encountered him. However Sabine managed to get through to him and reveal to Zeb that they weren't the Empire. Following the defeat of the Empire, Zeb had already made peace to Kallus, his former adversary and showed his good friend that he hadn't caused the Extinction of the Lasat race and decided to live peacefully on Lira San. Physical Appearance In the series, Zeb is thirty nine in season one and two, forty one in season three and forty for in season 4. He was a Lasat male with a purple beard, pale mauve skin, and green eyes. Zeb stood about 2.1 meters and was at a mass of 115 kilograms and muscular. Finally, his body was covered by a thick sheet of fur, which kept him warm. Due to his size and strong physiology, Zeb has naturally high strength, and resilience, though his mobility still matches that of a force user. Powers & Abilities Zeb had super strength, speed and incredible resilience. He was an expert marksman, especially firing from long distances during his, Sabine's, Ezra's and Jai' escape from the Imperial Academy. He could also carry various individuals with ease, such as Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Alexsandr Kallus. Due to being a warrior, Zeb was well-versed in combat, holding off Agent Kallus. He is also quite intelligent and a capable leader due to being Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. He can also somewhat understand Chopper, but not as well as Hera, Ezra or Sabine. Possessions Weapons *'Bo-rifle:' Primary weapon. As a former member of the Lasat Honor Guard, Zeb carries the ancient weapon around ''Rebels'' Season 1 During one of his and the Ghost Crew's ops on stealing crates, Zeb an his crew came across Lothalite teenager Ezra Bridger, someone who Zeb originally did not like.When the kid gave away a chase, under orders of Kanan, the Lasat and Jedi raced after Ezra. However, Jarrus signaled for Zeb to take the crate while he went on to deal with Ezra himself. Now to himself, the Lasat hoped that if Kanan caught the boy, he would end him before returning to the Ghost. Unfortunately, the Ghost crew had to pick up Ezra after they rescued him from a TIE fighter. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Gallery Relationships Ezra Bridger * Main article: Zeb and Ezra At first, Ezra and Zeb were rivals and could hardly stand one another, Despite their misgivings, Zeb was forced to abandon Ezra when he was captured by Agent Kallus. However, he immediately regretted leaving the teenager behind. Ezra later saved Zeb from Kallus by pushing the agent away with the Force. Though he was grateful for Ezra saving him, Zeb got irritated when he kept bringing it up every five minutes. The two finally bonded when they were forced to steal a TIE fighter. Zeb truly does care for Ezra, treating him like a younger brother, always making sure he is out of harm's way and mostly calls Ezra "kid" in a term of endearment. Kanan Jarrus According to Zeb, he met Kanan shortly after his people were killed by the Galactic Empire. Overtime, both men respect each other as warriors and honored each other's comradeship. However, the two will have a falling out from time to time, shown when Zeb disagreed with Kanan's choice to selling ion disrupters on the black market. Zeb was also well-aware of Kanan's past as a Jedi but he remained unaware that Zeb was captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. Hera Syndulla Hera is a very motherly figure towards Zeb despite him being older than her. She disapproves of his mistreatment of Chopper and whenever he picks up fights with Ezra. She was aware of his past but Zeb never told her that he was a captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. She knew his sensitivity towards the TI ion disrupters the team recovered and knew they were what exterminated his entire race. Sabine Wren Before Ezra joined the crew, Sabine was still considered the "baby" of the family and the youngest member. Due to this, Zeb considered Sabine to be like his sister. He often looked out for her and showed a protective side towards her, as he grabbed Ezra when the boy attempted to flirt with her. Zeb was unwilling to abandon her when she and Ezra were captured by the Inquisitors, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother. Chopper Like Ezra, Zeb cannot get along with Chopper, due to him constantly messing with him. In turn, Zeb does the same to their droid, who would often be the cause of Zeb and Ezra's falling outs. However, Chopper and Zeb were able to find a way to work together when they and AP-5 had to stop a warhead droid from revealing their position to the Empire. Alexsandr Kallus Zeb and Kallus originally started off as enemies, but bonded over their time on Geonosis. After the Galactic Civil War, they left for Lira San and lived peacefully there. External Links Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Ghost crew members Category:Animated Category:Lasats Category:Captains Category:Alliance High Command personnel Category:Main characters